1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle-mounted racks. More particularly, the present invention relates to side-mounted utility racks for carrying large planar items such as drywall or plywood.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pipe carrying racks are commonly mounted on pickup or other utility trucks for carrying pipes and other elongated items such as ladders. These racks are commonly constructed of tubular elements, themselves, such as pipes connected by welding or other means and extend to a height above the cab of the truck. It would be desirable to provide added cargo carrying capacity for outsized material such as drywall sheets or plywood which may be used at the same job site as the pipes, ladder, or other elongated items carried on the top of the pipe rack. It would also be desirable to provide a kit containing an assortment of brackets which, when applied to conventional pipe stock of desired lengths, forms a rack useful for carrying drywall sheets which may be removably mounted on or hung from the pipe rack upper lengthwise tubular element and hang therefrom along the side of the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,811, issued Jan. 5, 1960, to Schodorf, Sr., describes a rack that is mounted on the side of a truck and is capable of carrying a large, flat object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,175, issued Jul. 14, 1981, to Jackson, describes a rack that is hung along the side of a truck suspended from an upper, lengthwise tubular member of a pipe rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,136, issued May 30, 2000, to Cole describes a portable bracket assembly that is mounted on the side of a van to carry a large flat item.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a side utility rack kit for trucks solving the aforementioned problems is desired.